


Damask and Dark

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittanynicol prompted: what if Hook had captured belle on the boat before gold made it there and to anger gold he sailed back to Ftl. A story of what could have happened then and how gold gets her free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damask and Dark

“Won’t you come away from the window, little bird, and keep me company for a while?” 

Belle hated it when he called her little bird. She hated the casual, cheerful way he spoke to her when he was really only coming to check that she hadn’t slit her wrists to be done with him. She turned to find him standing at the ornate oak writing desk with a silver tea tray suspended between his hand and his hook. As he set it down on the desktop, his hook brushed against the tray’s handle and set to ringing. Belle shuddered and he was quick to stifle the sound with a small grin directed at her.

“Well, cook has made your favorite tea and I managed to scrounge up some biscuits if you’re feeling peckish.”

Belle moved across the room in her long flowing gown to glance down at the tray with disinterest. Her tower room in his estate was lovely, all dark wood and ceiling high bookcases. She had a plush armchair to sit in while she read, a large copper tub to bathe in and an enormous bed that she had to use a small set of stairs to climb into and out of. But the books she read were just ghosts of her own adventures, and the adventures she should be having. The rose petals scattered over the gently steaming water by the servants only brought to mind the pristine bloom waiting for her to water it back in the salmon pink victorian house. And the bed was far too large, and far too lonely. Though he dressed her well and spoke to her as a close, intimate friend, Belle knew and never forgot that she was a prisoner here.

“I just thought I would pop up to see how your morning has been. I’ve brought you a gift from my latest trip, though I’ve forgotten it in my saddlebags in the hall, curse me.”

Belle accepted the delicate porcelain teacup when it was set in her hands and she listened to this man she hated prattle on about his dealings with the citizens of the Enchanted Forest. She accepted the gift, a small tinkling crystal bell that he’d bought— or more likely stolen— from some gypsys and set it on the wide windowsill beside the book she’d been attempting to read.

She moved to sit beside the bell as the various locks clicked into place when he left. He took no chances with her freedom, not this chess piece. She leaned against the large-paned window watching her breath mist across the glass and feeling the chill from the air biting through the silk sleeve wrapped about her arm.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she whispered to the blissfully silent room. “Please find me.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Charming was starting to worry. No one had seen hide nor perfectly tailored suit of Rumpelstiltskin in weeks. He’d locked himself away when the pirate stole the girl from the hospital. No one had realized he’d returned until there was an ear-splitting boom down at the docks and they’d all rushed there to find the now materialized pirate ship disappearing into a wide, whirling portal and the dealmaker himself kneeling in a puddle of water at the edge of the demolished dock, screaming after the boat,

‘I’ll find you. I’ll find you. I’ll find you!’


End file.
